legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Vegeta
"What's so funny, freak? What are you gawking at? What did you think, huh? That I was gonna roll over and die from an attack like that? You're nothing, just a trickster. I am a warrior, the saiyan prince, VEGETA!!!" - Vegeta Vegeta (ベジータ), specifically known as Vegeta IV or Prince Vegeta, is the prince of the fallen Saiyan race and arch-rival to Goku. He is the eldest son of King Vegeta, the older brother of Tarble, the husband of Bulma, the father of Trunks and Bulla, and the great-great grandfather of Vegeta Jr. Alongside Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo, he is easily one of the most prominent characters in the series, receiving more character development after being introduced than a number of other characters. Regal, egotistical, and full of pride, Vegeta was once a ruthless, cold-blooded warrior and outright killer, but later abandons his role in the planet trade, instead opting to remain and live on Earth, fighting alongside the Z Fighters all the while striving to become the universe's most powerful warrior, specifically with the mission to defeat and surpass Goku in power. His character evolves from villain to anti-hero to protagonist through the course of the series. He is the fourth in the Vegeta lineage, with his father, King Vegeta, being the third. Ultimate Story Vegeta made his first appearance in Ultimate Story: the Missing Link. He was imprisoned along with his comrades by the invasion force that was attacking Corneria. Free was then freed by Fox and the rest of his team along with the girls of GROUP. They then made their escape on the Great Fox and made strides to attack the invasion force from home world. Fire Rebellion Storyline Fire Rebellion Reboot Storyline Fire Rebellion Vegeta is a member of the Order of the Storm and will appear in Season 1. Transformations Super Saiyan Vegeta.JPG|Super Saiyan Vegeta Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta.png|Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta.jpg|Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta SSGSS Vegeta.jpg|Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Vegeta Gallery Vegeta smirk.png vegeta focus.JPG vegeta hurt.JPG|Saiyan down! vegeta mad.GIF vegeta majin.JPG vegeta not happy.JPG vegeta not happy again.JPG vegeta power up.JPG vegeta ready attack.JPG vegeta ready to attack.JPG vegeta stunned.PNG vegeta badly hurt.gif vegeta bring it on.JPG vegeta charge.gif vegeta confident.png vegeta crying.png vegeta derp.gif vegeta dodge.gif vegeta eh.jpg vegeta eh.png vegeta grr.jpg vegeta hm.png vegeta hmph.jpg vegeta i am the prince of all saiyans.JPG vegeta is not pleased.gif vegeta laughing.png vegeta ouch.jpg vegeta power up.jpg vegeta ready energy attack.gif vegeta ready to fight.jpg vegeta sad.jpeg vegeta snooty.png vegeta solemn.png vegeta teed off.PNG vegeta ticked.jpg vegeta tough smirk.jpg vegeta veins popping.gif vegeta yikes.jpg vegeta.gif comision__majin_vegeta__by_naruto999_by_roker-d6a7i87.png|Majin Vegeta|link=Vegeta qkqTnuZ.jpg|"Trunks, Bulma, I do this for you...and yes, even for you, Kakarot!"|link=Vegeta Vegeta_ssj4_and_omega_sheeron_DragonballGT-Episode061_81.jpg Category:Characters Category:Roleplaying Category:Anti Heroes Category:The Anime Empire Category:The Cosmic Empire Category:Characters hailing from the Dragon Ball Universe Category:Reformed Villains Category:Non Humans Category:Rivals Category:Meme Characters Category:Aliens Category:Planet Destroyers Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Royalty Category:Sibling Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Teleporters Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Internet Stars Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady`s story) Category:Sociopathic Hero Category:Ki Users Category:Princes Category:Flyers Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Martial Artists Category:Gloved Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Characters in LOTM: Battle to the End Category:The Dreaded Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Egomaniacs Category:Characters under mind Control Category:Characters who are brought back from the Dead Category:Type III Anti Heroes Category:Worthy Opponent Category:Order of the Just Members Category:Allies of Team Blood Gulch Category:Characters favourite by Slipknot15 Category:Type II Anti Heroes Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Characters favorite by 22kingdomheartsfan Category:Badass Normal Category:Characters Daveg502 is neutral towards Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:Characters favorite by Coolautiz Category:Saiyans Category:Poker Night Players (LOTMU version) Category:Characters favorite by Rengoku18 Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Brian Drummond Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Christopher Sabat Category:Characters who break the 4th wall Category:Crystal Empire's Army Category:Characters in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Planet Saver Category:Jerkish Woobies Category:Sympathetic Destroyer of Worlds Category:Atoners Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Tragic Villains Category:Hurting Heroes Category:Members of the Jisatsu Squadron Category:Enemies of Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Ryo Horikawa Category:Animated characters Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Enemies of Hell Councils Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Breakout Characters Category:Breakout Villains Category:Legendary Heroes of the Fire Rebellion story Category:Jerks Category:Characters TheIkranRider hates Category:Characters favorite by TheNightKing Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Characters involved in Ikran's Showitious Category:Characters favorite by Schwxnz Category:Order of the Storm Members